


Back to the Park

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Care, Comfort, Established Relationship, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Jurassic Park References, M/M, film set, injuries, mazlek Tumblr fic prompt, stunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Joe arrived on set to a flurry of activity; there were so many people, way more than he remembered there being last time he was here.Kauai was so beautiful, he couldn’t believe his luck that he was back here again. He wasn’t scheduled to film any scenes for another 3 days, but he had to meet with the stunt guys for a particular scene that, although relatively dangerous, he was eager to do himself. Rami wasn’t aware of this yet and Joe was a little reluctant to tell him.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719229
Kudos: 9





	Back to the Park

**Mazlek prompt 13. If you die, I will kill you.**

Joe was beyond excited. He knew he was being annoying, but Rami being the ever tolerant husband didn’t seem too phased by the fact Joe kept jiggling in his seat. He smiled as he placed his hand on Joe’s thigh; soothing him and relaxing Joe enough for him to sit still for the rest of their flight.

Joe arrived on set to a flurry of activity; there were so many people, way more than he remembered there being last time he was here.

Kauai was so beautiful, he couldn’t believe his luck that he was back here again. He wasn’t scheduled to film any scenes for another 3 days, but he had to meet with the stunt guys for a particular scene that, although relatively dangerous, he was eager to do himself. Rami wasn’t aware of this yet and Joe was a little reluctant to tell him. 

He’d left his husband on a sun bed, drinking a margarita, his bronzed skin glistening with the lotion Joe had rubbed into his soft skin. Joe had used literally every ounce of his willpower to drag himself away from that sight.

Rami deserved a break though, he’d been working non- stop and now it was Joe’s turn to be up bright and early and work late most nights.

“Joe!” Colin the director was headed his way.

“Hi!” Joe shook Colin’s hand, smiling at the three buff looking guys behind him.

“You settle in okay?” Colin enquired “Rami not joining us today?”

Joe knew Colin wanted to meet Rami, everyone wanted to meet him. Joe was smug as fuck over the fact he could see Rami whenever he liked, as much as he liked and sometimes, even when he was naked.

Joe often wondered what he’d done to deserve that.

“Oh he’s chilling out at the villa......he needs a break, but I’m sure he’ll visit soon.” Joe replied.

“So Joe this is your stunt crew.....Matt, Jay and James” Colin gestured to the guys behind him.

“Pleasure to meet you” Joe shook their hands, surprised when one of them; Jay, he thought, wouldn’t let go.

“Wait....you’re Joe Mazzello-Malek?”

“Ummm yeah...yes...why?”

“You’re married to Rami Malek?”

“Yeah I am” Joe knew he had that stupid grin on his face, that soppy, dopey smile Ben and Gwil teased him mercilessly about.

“Wow......ok. Well you’re a lucky bastard.”

The two other stunt guys looked at each other puzzled as Joe just smiled pleasantly and said

“Well.....Thanks! I guess” as he pulled his hand away.

As they made their way to an area set up to practice the stunt, Joe decided he’d stick with the other two stunt guys. He wasn’t sure this Jay wouldn’t cut the rope mid scene, causing him to plummet thirty feet to the ground.

“Joe?” Rami traced his finger down Joe’s spine, making him shiver.

“Why do you have a huge bruise on your ass?”

“Uuuuuhhhhh I may have fallen onto a dinosaur?”

“You think that’s what happened or that’s what actually happened?” Rami questioned.

“It happened. One of the stunt guys fancies you and I think he’s trying to kill me.”

Rami laughed, “So dramatic Joe....Just admit you fell.”

He rubbed the area softly, wincing as Joe clenched his bum cheeks together.

“Looks really sore babe, want some arnica cream on it?”

“You just wanna touch my ass” Joe wiggled his bum, “c’mon admit it.”

Rami leaned over muttering in Joe’s ear; “I’m touching it right now Joe. I’m always touchingit. I don’t need a huge ass bruise as an excuse.”

Joe sniggered “Huge ass bruise.”

Rolling his eyes, Rami headed to their bathroom and rooted about in his wash bag for the cream.

He gently applied it to the purple skin, careful not to press too hard, “You gonna tell me about this stunt then?”

“What stunt?” Joe looked over his shoulder, feigning innocence.

“Joe.” Rami sighed.

“Okay.....okay....” Cream applied, Joe turned over.....

“Joe are you hard from me rubbing cream onto your ass cheek?”

Joe looked down and shrugged “I’m always hard when you touch me.”

Rami’s grin was blinding and Joe pulled him down onto the sheets with him.

“Hey! No sex until you tell me about this stunt.” Rami pressed a kiss to his forehead, before curling around his husband. 

Pressing his nose into Rami’s curls Joe began to explain how he had to shimmy up a rope and push himself off a rock to swing across a stream and land next to a dinosaur who was in the process of trying to eat someone.

“Ooooh you’re like Indiana Jones.......but geekier.” Rami grinned “I like it.” He ran his fingers down Joe’s chest. “What do you wear in this scene?”

“Someone wants to role play huh?” Joe tipped Rami’s chin up and kissed him slowly at first,but Rami pulled back as Joe’s tongue licked across his top lip, trying to deepen the kiss.

“Wait....baby. This sounds really dangerous... you sure you are prepared for it? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Rami’s face was etched with worry, Joe’s heart flip flopping at Rami’s concern.

“You did most of your stunts on Robot.......when you weren’t falling over” Joe grinned.

“I ran around New York......it’s not the same” he pinched Joe’s bare bum cheek “.....and I wasn’t always falling over.”

“Sure.....lets watch the gag reel shall we?” Joe reached for his phone.

Rami tackled him, flinging himself on top of Joe, and pinning his hands above his head as he straddled his hips.

“Ooh I like this” Joe bucked his hips, “Yes....lets do this instead”

Rami leant down, closing the space between them, kissing Joe softly.

“Promise me you ll be careful” his face was serious and Joe smiled softly at him.

“I promise sweetheart”

Rami returned his smile, rubbing their noses together,

“If you die, I'll kill you........Dr Murphy” he said before kissing Joe again and muffling Joe’s answering giggle.


End file.
